


Back To 1962

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), x-men:First Class
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Tower, Beach Divorce (X-Men), Blood, Blood and Injury, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Cherik - Freeform, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Friendship, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, I Tried, M/M, Messing the timeline, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, Shaw Being Evil, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Avengers tried to help, Time Travel, Tissue Warning, True Love, Warning for Shaw, tried being funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: The Avengers, Earths Mightiest heroes have sworn to SHILED's leader in command Nick Furry to protect the earth and that's what they'll do. Then when the opportunity comes backfires a mutant sends them back in time through a makeshift portal back to 1962. Right in the heart of the Cold War between America and the Soviets Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye and Iron Man must find their way through this war and whilst there they'll meet a team they have yet to discover. But while there they witness more than just friendship. They witness life, love and heartbreak.





	Back To 1962

**Author's Note:**

> Thai story is a story about how the Avengers witnesses Charles and Erik fall in love and than as always this mostly cherik based because I don't know how to write about other pairings. Also thisnis my first Avengers and Cherik crossover so let me know what you think.

**2012**

It was another lazy Saturday afternoon and while the rest of SHIELD had gone home and barely any major crimes that police can't handle the Avengers laid back with nothing to do.   
"After we had saved New York we need this," said Natasha, her body stretched out on the sofa, her arms behind her head trying to get a few extra sleep.   
"Natasha, we are heroes, we can't sit and relax. Now, where's Tony?" Steve asked his mind soulfully on the cakes before him.   
"His probably polishing his suits again... it's been hours now and I'm beginning to understand how Pepper feel sometimes you know?" Said Banner his attention focused on his experiment.

Natasha wasn't listening and soon her eyes were shut and rested until Thor came in his hands full of wondrous objects.   
"These things... what are they?" He asked taking a look at the objects. Clint and Banner laughed while Natasha laid awake shaking he head. Steve came to have a closer look, some familiar and others new too him. While discussing the kitchen appliances the sound of sirens approached them and with an alarming sound, Thor dropped what he had, it all clanging hard on the ground.   
"Well, there goes my day off?" Laughs Nat who got to her feet ready to hear commands. Tony had already beaten them to the control room.   
"You guys are slow, even for you Rogers," said Tony, a smirk coming alone as he zoomed passed the lot of them. Steve shook his head.   
"Funny. Very funny Stark" he thought quietly in his head.

By the time they had gathered into the control room, the Director of SHIELD was already set up for their mission status.   
"I hope you are all listening... I'm in no business for messing around.." Furry's voice boomed through the screen.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I'm getting to that Rogers. A mutant had escaped a highly secured prison last night..I'm sure The Earth's Mightiest Heroes can handle that..." answered Furry, his one good eye focusing on their leader. "I'm trusting you all like I did back when you all saved New York. Don't let me down. Guide them, Captain. Good luck... Avengers"   
Nick Furry signed out and the screen turned black again. Immediately they received messages from SHIELD's database informing them about the escaped mutant.   
"What's a mutant?" Asked Thor, his Asgarian background not knowing of modern terms.   
"Probably some kind of mutt or something," said Steve noting down the location coordinates.   
"Actually..." Bruce butted in a finger and an eyebrow raised. "Mutants are like us... well not really. They are born with a special X gene causing them to develop powers or mutations as they called them"   
Everybody stared at him like he was mad. Not Hulk mad of course but mad as in crazy mad. Mad scientist at best.

Tony stepped forward.   
"How on earth do you know that?" An eyebrow raised.   
"A thesis"  
"And what thesis would that be from Dr Banner?" Asked Natasha.   
"From Oxford University. By the name of Charles Xavier. A mutant who studied Human Genetic Mutations... it's really fascinating really and..."   
"Stop...stop! Stop... there is no time for this chit chat. I've found the location.... we'll get the mutant in the dark. He'll have no idea we're here" commanded Steve.   
"If you say so," said Clint checking his bow for any previous marks.   
"It's the only way to make sure we have him cornered... okay guys lets get to work.." directed Steve. They trained until nightfall then at the right moment they assembled each other, gathered their weapons and out they went. Avengers assembled.

**1962**

Somewhere in the waters was a man trying to get even to the man destroyed his life. He was deep  
under the water manipulating the metal of the yacht. Charles Xavier leaned over the barriers of the ship demanding for the man to let go. When no one else wanted to help the man he jumped instead. He jumped into the cold water and there as those they were met by fate he wrapped his arms around the man and entered his mind.   
"Let it go! You have to let it go!  
You can't. You'll drown. You have to let go. I know what this means to you, but you're going to die. Please, Erik, calm your mind" Charles said with kindness. Erik let go. He let go. He let go. For the man. For Charles.   
That was a few months ago and now they are more than friends. They have bonded together through chess and training but most of all the found love through each other.

Charles walks with Erik through the grounds of the mansion. Their hands intertwined with each other and there they kept Thai as their little secret.  
"This is something I love doing. Spending time with you. Just a few precious moments with the people you love" said Charles. Erik grinned truly finding peace unless he wasn't thinking of Shaw by he was and that wasn't good.   
"That's right Charles. That will be forever true. I must say... thank you for saving my life that day, it's just that... it's Shaw and.."   
"Like I told you before you are better than Shaw... I see the good in you and that's the good thing" Charles smiled kissing Erik softly on the cheek having to tiptoe because his height was deemed too short for his tall boyfriend. They spent the rest of the day alone and together while Raven and the kids hang out with Moria. Everything was perfectly fine when it wasn't.


End file.
